gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kendl Johnson
American |family = Beverly Johnson (mother) Carl Johnson (brother) Unnamed Father Sweet Johnson (brother) Brian Johnson (brother) Cesar Vialpando (boyfriend) |affiliations = Grove Street Families Varrios Los Aztecas Wu Zi Mu |voice = Yo-Yo }} Kendl Johnson is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a central character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Kendl is the younger sister of Grove Street Families member (and the game's protagonist) Carl Johnson and girlfriend of Varrios Los Aztecas gang member Cesar Vialpando. Description Kendl is CJ and Sweet's younger sister, and the older sister of the late Brian Johnson. Their mother is Beverly Johnson (who dies just before the game begins). She is also Cesar Vialpando's girlfriend, and therefore affiliated with both Cesar's Varrios Los Aztecas and the Grove Street Families. After learning about Big Smoke and Ryder's betrayal, CJ requests that Cesar bring Kendl to safety by fleeing from Los Santos. Later in the storyline, Cesar pondered proposing to Kendl but the question of whether Kendl accepted or not remains unanswered. Kendl is depicted as intelligent and pragmatic which suggests that although her brothers turned to crime as a last resort to support themselves. Kendl could become successful within the bounds of the law which makes her the "brains" of CJ's business ventures. She possesses entrepreneurial talents, strong willpower, creativity, and a sense of leadership. In fact it was Kendl who came up with the idea of "Letting money work for you" and when CJ responded with, "I ain't going to no college man", she shot back that she will take care of it. She has little tolerance for whining or complaining or complacecy which causes CJ and others to regard her as a bit bossy. This is exemplified in the mission Zeroing In, when she discovers everyone sitting around playing poker and chastises them questioning if that was how they would build their business. Mission Appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Big Smoke (Voice) *Sweet & Kendl *Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low Rider *King in Exile *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Deconstruction (Boss) *Zeroing In *Customs Fast Track *A Home in the Hills *Riot *End of the Line Gallery Artwork-Cesar&Kendl-GTASA.jpg|Artwork of Kendl with Cesar. BetaSweetPic.png|Kendl's beta model along with beta Sweet. Trivia *The only mission where Kendl appears outside of cutscenes is "High Stakes, Low Rider". During this mission, her Beta model is used during regular gameplay. *Kendl's Beta model wears a black #81 football jersey with "BROWN" on the back, blue track pants and white shoes. The model can still be found inside game files, and was edited slightly by Rockstar into a pedestrian model: "BROWN" was changed to "CROON", the "81" to "31", and black to purple. *The only time Kendl calls Carl "CJ" in the storyline is during "King In Exile". She can also call Carl CJ if the player loses the race in High Stakes, Low Rider. *Shortly before dying in the mission High Noon, Officer Eddie Pulaski claims he wants to have sex with Kendl, leading Carl to say he was an "asshole to the end". In addition, during Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, Cesar claims Ryder tried to have sex with Kendl. Navigation de:Kendl Johnson es:Kendl Johnson fr:Kendl Johnson it:Kendl Johnson hu:Kendl Johnson no:Kendl Johnson pl:Kendl Johnson pt:Kendl Johnson ro:Kendl Johnson ru:Кендл Джонсон fi:Kendl Johnson tr:Kendl Johnson vi:Kendl Johnson uk:Кендл Джонсон Johnson, Kendl Johnson, Kendl Category:Mission givers Category:Johnson Family